It Starts With A Spark
by kagome002
Summary: There are times and places where it seems like you can't trust anyone. It is those times that bonds are tested and in the end, It's those times you quickly find comfort in those you can confide in. Cole/Zeke Infamous 1 and 2


Ugh, I feel like I need to finish some of my fanfics that have been lying stagnant lately. It's not that I don't love them to death, it's just that I've been so swamped with work, summer classes, and balancing my friends that I haven't had a moment to myself.

In any case I finally finished up one of my finals (Biology sucks, especially if you're only taking a five week summer course) and as a late birthday present a friend of mine got me infamous 2. Now, I never played the first one, so I went ahead and got it as one of my free downloads when the playstation network went kaput. So far I absolutely love the game to pieces.

It saddened me when I found out that there were no Cole/Zeke fics out there, so I decided to go ahead and make one, seeing as Zeke so far is my favorite

This fanfic will start off with infamous 1, and as I complete the game I'll write more chapters and it should end as infamous 2 ends on a hero playthrough for both (no spoilers plz, lol)

Disclaimer: I do not own Infamous, if I did, I would have Trish bitch slapped for even thinking of breaking up with Cole's hot piece of ass.

=-I-N-F-A-M-O-U-S-=

She left me without a second thought.

As Cole sat on the edge of Zeke's roof, staring dully up at the dark sky, those words were the only ones that flew through his head. Cole still couldn't believe it had happened, that she was gone. The moment that occurred just a few hours earlier was burned into his psyche.

Still, the events of the day seemed so surreal, the pace of the day switching keys so suddenly that Cole could barely believe how fast it happened. He hung out with Zeke most of the day, got the people in the neon district food and even protected their ungrateful hides from the reapers that showed, only to be branded a terrorist having to run from the very people he helped. Then this chick… Moya he thinks her name was. Tells him to stay in the city and do her bidding like some sort of dog, much to Cole's displeasure. Still, the jaded man had no choice but to follow her orders if he wanted to get out of this city without his name being slandered.

Cole's thoughts were interrupted by a reaper, which was shrieking on top of the building across from him. Frowning at this, Cole fired a well placed lightning bolt the reapers way, knocking him to the floor. The reaper stood up and in anger attempted to throw a grenade up his way. Cole glared at the projectile, before sending a shockwave through the air and bouncing the grenade back, blowing up the reaper with a loud bang.

Zeke, who had been sleeping peacefully on the couch behind Cole, jolted up and pulled a gun from under his pillow, pointing it around lazily in a half asleep stupor. Seeing nothing that posed a threat, his eyes landed on his electrified best friend, who was now looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Taking note it was still dark, Zeke looked over at his clock, which read three in the morning. "You're still up?" Zeke questioned as he swung his legs around, planting them on the floor and sitting up, yawning loudly as he did so.

Cole shrugged at the question, looking back out to the large expanse of city he had once called home, "I've been busy workin' for Moya. I had to do a few things for her." Cole stated plainly. Hearing a disproving 'Cole' come from his friends lips, he sighed, "Besides, I don't seem to need sleep as much as I used to. I sleep maybe two or three hours at a time now, so I figured I'd go out and help a few people while I'm out there working for that annoying bitch." Cole stated simply, getting up and stretching out as he leaned against the fence, "It's the least I can do for apparently blowing up half the city, even if it wasn't my fault…" Cole added bitterly, as he glared over the large expanse of city that lay before him.

Zeke shifted in his seat, staring over at his best friend with a look of sympathy, "Aw, c'mon Cole, don't beat yerself up about it…" Zeke said quietly, not really sure how to console his friend as he watched him stare over the city bitterly. "Y-Your doin' the best you can, that's all that really matters at this point, right?" Zeke continued, hoping his words would snap his friend out of his depressed state. Seeing no real change in Cole's demeanor, Zeke scratched the back of his head in frustration, "Besides, no matter what those assholes down there think of ya, you'll always have little old me to hang out with right?" Zeke blurted, trying to force as much cheer into his voice as possible.

Cole turned to look at Zeke, and took note that the man looked down slightly, unable to meet his eyes. "You're afraid of me. Just like everyone else walking down there." Cole stated blankly, as if it was a mere fact of the world. "Don't deny it." Cole quickly added when he saw Zeke move to protest. He watched as Zeke's mouth closed, his friend frowning with a look of guilt on his face. Cole let a small current run through his hand, the light blue electricity zapping between his fingers with a jolt before dissipating. Zeke flinched at the display and looked down to the floor. Cole walked forward, standing in front of Zeke and crossing his arms, "If you fear me that much, why are you still trying to help me? I wouldn't blame you for leaving… Trish was my everything, but I understand why she wants nothing to do with me…" Cole finished, looking fairly downtrodden as he remembered his girlfriend's kind face.

Zeke stared up at Cole, a feeling of pity rising in the pit of his stomach, "Ok, fine. I admit that the whole terrorist thing and you havin' this crazy power is a bit…" Zeke shifted uncomfortably, "…Intimidating, but that doesn't change the fact that we're buddies Cole." Zeke said in a matter of fact tone. "It's not gonna change the fact that in all these years of knowin' ya you've had my back and looked out for me when I needed it. Now I dunno about Trish, or this Moya chick, or any of the people walkin' around this city, but I'm not about to turn my back on you when you need some support yerself." Zeke smirked, "No matter how scary you are, I'm gonna be here for ya you sonnova bitch." Zeke finished, a genuine smile on his face.

Cole stared at him with a blank expression, before sighing. A sad smile popped up on the jaded man's face as he plopped down next to his friend on the couch. "You're crazy to trust me, you know that?"Cole breathed out as he looked up to the starless sky. He heard Zeke laugh, "Cole, I'd be crazy not to trust you after all these years. You're my best bud man!" Zeke said happily. Cole smiled as he felt the man punch his shoulder playfully. "You're an idiot." Cole said with a weak air of cheeriness.

Zeke smiled warmly, "Brother, if bein' an idiot means I'm gonna be there for you when you need me, then hell, I don't give a damn." Zeke said as he stretched out, "In any case, you should catch some Z's, I took a nap while you were out playing hero, and then I took another one after our little chat about the ray sphere, so I'm good on sleep. Go ahead and take the couch man." Zeke said cheerily as he got up off the couch and stretched, walking to the other side of the roof and plopping down to tinker on one of his batteries.

Cole watched Zeke for a moment, before shrugging and plopping down on the couch to sleep. Cole noted the couch was still warm from Zeke sleeping on It., something that he didn't mind too much. It was a cold night, so that little bit of warmth was a comfort. Cole sighed, looking back up to the sky. With people hating him left and right, Trish not wanting anything to do with him, and there being danger at every turn, he was happy that there were still little things that he could find comfort in…

And though he would never say it, he thanked Zeke for that.

=-I-N-F-A-M-O-U-S-=

Good lord I am trying so hard to keep these guys in character. X_x'

Cole seems so firkin emo all the time in the game. Not that I blame him, seeing as his girlfriend dumped him, and now he's working for a psychopath, and has to deal with people being pissed at him on a daily basis.

Also, it's not gonna be a cliché' "Omg I love you forever randomly 5 minutes after the story starts" kind of thing. I'm gonna go with the flow of the game, their emotions are gonna change as the game does, and so on and so forth. With a relationship like theirs its probably gonna be a close friendship for a while. Still, I'll throw little hints and stuff in there for fan service. After all, this is a fanfic, and though I want it to be at least a BIT close to the game I don't see why I can't add a bit of spark between the two :P


End file.
